Fifty Shades of Later
by egiap48230
Summary: What happens when Christian had to take his trip to Taiwan for an extended period of time? Leaving Ana alone and pregnant, she decides she isn't going to wait around for him.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Chapter 1: Leaving

"I'm going to have to go out of the country on business." Christian said with an anxious tone glancing at his blackberry.

"Wait, when are you leaving?" Ana asked looking out the window of the SUV, seeing this wasn't the route back to the apartment.

"Immediately. Taylor is driving me to the plane and then taking you back home." Christian answered Ana's question while still looking at his blackberry.

"For how long?" Ana asked, nervous for the reply.

"It's going to be a while. There was an incident in Taiwan that require my immediate attention." Christian spoke weary to Ana as she glared at him.

"I cannot believe this Christian! Ray is in the hospital and you are going to run off to Taiwan for _a while_!"

"Ana please understand this is business I have to go. I can't just run away from the problem! And besides Ray is on the mend, I talked to my mother this morning." Christian spat back angrily.

Ana just looked at Christian dumbfounded as sat in the back of the Audi SUV, silence filled the air. She looked away from Christian, out the window before the tears started to fall.

How am I going to tell him now that I'm pregnant when he is running off to Taiwan? Ana asked herself. Maybe now I won't have to tell him..

"I know the timing is bad Ana, but you don't need me here." Christian spoke, interrupting Ana's train of thought of little blip.

Ana risked a look into Christian's beautiful gray eyes while tears were streaming out of hers. "No Christian the timing is awful, but like you said I don't need you here. And because I don't need you here, I won't be here when you get back." She spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. She decided here and now that she wasn't going to tell Christian about little blip, he wasn't ready to be a father and this was his way out.

Christian looked at Ana as if she had lost her mind. "What do you mean not be here when I get back?"

"It means Christian if you get on that plane" Ana glanced out the window seeing they had pulled up to the airport. "I won't be waiting for you when you get back."

Christian looked out at the plane and glanced back at Ana. Seriousness written all over her face. "Ana you cannot make me choose you over work. This isn't something anyone else can take care of. I have to get on that plane."

"That's fine Christian, but than this is goodbye."

Christian saw Ana glance at her left hand. She look off her wedding ring and placed it in Christian's hand. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around looking out the window again.

Christian sat there speechless. He knew Ana wasn't going to take the news well, but he didn't think that she would end their marriage because of this. She promised she would never leave him and that is exactly what she is doing. But wasn't that what he was doing, running?

Everything that had happened with Ray put everything into perspective for him. He got nervous seeing Ana so broken and he couldn't do anything to help her so he jumped at the chance at going to Taiwan to get a clear head.

Christian's thoughts were shaken from his head as Taylor opened his back door. Christian stepped out of the vehicle, looking back at his wife for the final time.

She didn't look at Christian until she heard his door shut. She saw his retreating figure walk up the stairs of the plane. Taylor in front of him, carrying bags.

Sawyer entered the driver's seat and started the car. "Where to Mrs. Grey?"

Ana stared at Christian standing at the top of the plane, he slowly turned around and looked back at the SUV. Christian raised his hand and waved goodbye. Ana's eyes went another round with tears spilling over the edge.

Ana sighed, "Home Sawyer, take me home." Ana placed a hand over her stomach to cradle little blip.


	2. Chapter 2: Christian's Aftermath

Chapter 2:

Christian sat in his pale leather seat on the plane, twirling Ana's ring between his fingers. He was thinking about what had just occurred between him and Ana. She was leaving. She wasn't going to be there when he got home. He couldn't process that information. His Ana was always supposed to be there.

"Is there anything you need Mr. Grey?" asked the short blonde stewardess that stood before him.

Christian gave her a once over, "Scotch." The blonde scurried away to happy to please. He just rolled his eyes, he just wanted Ana.

What was he supposed to do now? Go work when his heart was breaking in a million pieces? Yes that is exactly what he was going to do because that is what he chose. He got on this plane because he needed to work.

"Your scotch Mr. Grey." The blonde reappeared moments later. "Anything else Mr. Grey?"

"Just keep these coming." Christian lifted the glass of scotch to his mouth, downing the entire drink.

He had to work, but working was impossible when he felt this horrible. So drowning his sorrows is what he planned to do.

Taylor glanced over from his seat on the opposite side of the plane. "This isn't going to end well." He thought as he watched Christian down his third scotch in the last thirty minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: Ana's Aftermath

Chapter 3:

As Sawyer drove Ana back home, she started to panic that she wouldn't be able to handle this all on her own. She was already having a hard enough time keeping it together as it was. How was she going to handle a broken heart once little blip got there?

Ana knew that she couldn't stay at the apartment long. She had to go some place else, maybe back to her old apartment. She would call Kate in the morning and explain everything to her. But tonight she was going to take a nice hot bath and crawl into bed.

Ana's thoughts of sleep consumed her, as she soon stopped crying.

Up ahead she could see the gleaming tower that she would soon move out of. Ana had only spent a short time there, but she had grown to love Escala. She considered it her home; she had made so many great memories there.

As the building came more into focus, Ana couldn't help but wonder what Christian was going to do when he came home to find her gone. Would he shout her name, hoping she would be there or would he just go back to the way things were before she moved in?

Sawyer pulled into the underground garage and into the designated parking space. He opened the back door to a teary-eyed Ana.

"Is there anything I can do to help Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked after leading the saddened woman to the elevators.

"Please Sawyer call me Ana. After today I don't think I'll be considered Mrs. Grey anymore." Ana replied without an answer because the only thing that would help her now was on a plane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

They both stepped into the awaiting elevator. Silence fell between them as the elevator rose. Thoughts of Christian's shocked face of being told she wouldn't be there when he came back kept creeping into Ana's mind. She knew this was all her fault, but she couldn't do anything now. The damage was already done.

The elevator came to a stop and Ana climbed out without waiting for Sawyer. She knew the tears weren't going to keep much longer and she wanted to be in her bedroom before they fell again.

But before she could make her escape to her room Gail appeared. "Hello Mrs. Grey, would you like me to heat you up some dinner?"

Ana held her stomach as it started to growl. She hadn't noticed her hunger earlier, but little blip needed to be fed. "Please Gail. I will be back I need to get out of these work clothes." Ana just needed to get to her room and fast.

Ana rushed into the bedroom locking the door behind her, before she headed to the bathroom. She made it as far as the bathroom sink before she sunk to the ground in tears. "This isn't happening, I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this of all been a dream." Ana spoke to herself wiping the tears away.

Ana didn't know how long she sat on the ground until she heard the knocks come from the door.

"Mrs. Grey? Ana? I left some chicken chasseur on the counter for you." Gail was at the door worried what was taking Ana so long. She knew something wasn't right from the way Sawyer was watching over her ask she walked in.

"Thank you Gail. I'll be out in a minute." Ana shouted from her spot on the bathroom floor. Ana knew she had to get up or they were going to come in and get her. She slowly pulled herself up and looked into the mirror. She had make-up running down her face and her hair was a mess.

"This isn't you." Ana spat to her reflection. "Get up, pull yourself together. You have to for blip." She placed a hand on her stomach.

She walked off to the closet, gathering a pair of Christian's boxers and his white t-shirt. Ana came back into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping off the clothes that would forever remind her of the day Christian left. She let the hot water run over the tense body. Trying to rinse away the events of today.

She grabbed a nearby white towel and headed for the mirror again. She stood in front of it again, taking in her reflection. Her make-up had washed away by her shower, but she noticed the dark circles starting to form under her eyes. "This is going to be tough," she thought to herself.

Ana wandered to the clothes she had brought and laid on the tub, running her fingers over the cotton t-shirt. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it towards her noise, it still smelled like him. Smelling his scent brought on another set of tears for Ana. She quickly got dressed to help distract her from her tears.

She came out of the bedroom still feeling grim about this situation. Looking around the hallways trying to remember every last inch of her home. She came to the kitchen to find herself alone and a plate of Gail's chicken on the counter still surprisingly warm.

Ana didn't have the energy to climb onto the bar stools so she stayed at the kitchen island looking around at the foyer, living room, and dining room. Each room held a memory of it's own and looking at each room brought Ana back to those times.

She was going to miss this place more than she ever thought she would. She finished half of her plate not really in the mood for food, and put it into the sink.

Ana wandered back to her bedroom, noticing how exhausted she was by her eyelids barely staying open.

Ana laid there restless on the too big bed. She knew she should of gone upstairs to her old bedroom to sleep, but thoughts of guilt kept her from doing so. She wanted to be able sleep on Christian's side of the bed one final time, be able to smell his unique sent on the pillows. She wanted to drift asleep to dreams of Christian.

But as she laid there on his side of the bed tears began to fall. She was never going to be able to lay in bed with him again. She was never going to feel his arms wrap around her at night as he pulled her close. She was never going to feel his lips on her skin again. These thoughts consumed her as she pulled the sheets tighter around her.

The thoughts became too much for Ana. She threw back the sheets and scurried out of the bed looking for her cell phone. She couldn't do this alone, not tonight.

She scrolled through her contact list looking for the familiar number. Once finding it she hit send hoping that it wasn't to late for them to answer.

"Hello?" asked a confused voice.

"Hi." Was all Ana could get out before she broke down into full wrecked sobs.


	4. Chapter 4: Racing Over

**Hi Guys! Thank you so much for the support. I didn't expect this much from my first fanfiction. Thank you so much!**

**But to answer some of the review questions. First this will have a happy ending, but you have to continue reading to find out when. Second, Ana is being selfish for leaving Christian but she knew how he was going to react to finding out she was pregnant so this was her opportunity to protect him because she LOVES him. Third, Christian doesn't put up much of a fight when Ana says she is leaving because he is in shock of the realization of what she said.**

**Also I want to let you know that I will try and update every week. **

Chapter 4:

"Ana?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone.

Ana couldn't respond to the voice echoing in her ear because of the sobs that wreaked her body.

The voice kept yelling her name over and over for minutes before Ana finally got herself under control.

"I'm sorry." Ana apologized to the caller through gasps of air. "I didn't know who else to call. I was—" Ana was cut off my the voice of her best friend's boyfriend on the other side of the phone.

"Ana what's going on?!" Elliot yelled with concern at his sister-in-law.

"I… I need to talk to Kate. I really need to talk to Kate." Ana explained not expecting to hear Elliot's voice.

"Ana what happened? What's wrong?" Elliot asked trying again to get an explanation for the reason for Ana's tears.

Ana let out another sob before answering her brother-in-law. "I need Kate, Elliot. Please I need Kate, now. Please!"

Elliot didn't know how to respond to sound of distraught in Ana's voice. He had been sitting on the couch in Kate's apartment when he heard her cell phone ring from the coffee table. Kate had been in the bedroom changing from dinner so he picked it up for her, seeing as it was Ana. After he first heard the sound of Ana crying he raced to the bedroom to find Kate.

Kate had heard Elliot pick up the phone and yell Ana's name. She knew that something was wrong from his frantic voice. She quickly got dressed and ran from the room.

The two had collided in the bedroom doorway with Elliot asking Ana what was wrong. Kate looked into her boyfriend's eyes to see panic written all over his face. Kate didn't wait to find out the answer from Ana. She was already running out the door of her apartment, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter, and heading off to her BMW.

"Ana please talk to me." Elliot begged.

Elliot was close behind Kate, cradling the phone close to his ear waiting for Ana to respond. As soon as Elliot shut the passenger door, Kate took of speeding. Breaking several laws in the process. But she couldn't think straight; she risked a look at Elliot and saw the anxiety in his face. His eyes were scrunched tight, worry lines forming between his eyebrows. His shoulders were tense, seeing all his veins distinctly on his neck.

"Elliot, I'm sorry please…" Ana's voice faded off as exhaustion hit her like a sack of bricks. She couldn't take anymore of this emotional roller coaster. She hit the end button and fell back on the bed.

Elliot was yelling Ana's name again feeling a sense of fear after hearing the sound of the phone click off. He looked at the phone and saw the words that couldn't of been more terrifying 'Call Ended'.

"Ana! No! Dammit!"


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**Hi again! I know I said I would post every week, but I got inspired last night and was on a caffeine rush, so I decided to give you guys as much as possible!**

**And I promise from now on I will make the chapters longer.**

**I would love to hear your guys' opinions so far, so please review!**

Chapter 5:

Christian didn't know how many glasses of scotch the stewardess had served him; he had stopped counting after five. All he knew was that he didn't feel anything, which was fine by him. He didn't want to feel the pain from his broken heart or the guilt he felt for leaving. Any emotion he had, he wanted it buried under a pile of alcohol. He would face his problems another day.

Knowing he was way beyond his limit, Christian stood up from his seat and tried to make his way to the bedroom to catch a few hours of sleep before they landed. However, his body wasn't moving as fast as he thought causing himself to trip on the table in front of his chair. But before he hit the floor, large hands grasped his shoulders hauling him to feet.

Christian glanced over at a concerned looking Taylor, but neither man said anything. Taylor swung Christian's right arm over his own shoulders to help prop him up. The two walked silent to the back of the plane.

Taylor opened the cream colored door and led Christian to the bed. After placing him on the bed, Christian sat with his head in his hands.

"I fucked up Taylor. I let her go to easily."

"Everything will work out Sir." Taylor said continuing to stand in front of him.

"Not this time Taylor." Christian sat up, loosening the knot of his silver tie. He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. "She isn't going to forgive me for this. I didn't fight for her. I didn't try." His head hung low, hands still in pockets.

Taylor didn't know what to say to him because he was right. Of all the years that he knew Christian he was never the one to just give up. But looking at him now, this was the sight of a man who had given up.

Christian lifted his gaze off the carpet and looked at a sullen looking Taylor. There was nothing Taylor could do for him. "Goodnight Taylor." He had been dismissed.

Slowly turning away and walking back to the bedroom door, Taylor glanced over his shoulder to see Christian remove his blackberry from his pocket and scroll through something he suspected were photos of Ana.

Moving back out to his seat, Taylor thought about how the two of them were being stubborn and acting in a ridiculous manner. He knew Ana was pregnant after the phone call he got from Sawyer this morning about Ana's surprise doctor's appointment and how she was 'acting' strange afterwards. He hadn't taken Ana to the doctor's in a few months, so there was a large possibility of it. As for Christian though, that was a mystery to him. They had seemed fine over Ana's birthday, but once they had returned home Christian seemed to have a cloud hanging over his head. So this morning when Ross called and said there was a matter that would require immediate attention in Taiwan, Christian had jumped at the chance even after Ross saying she would go instead.

Taylor knew that Christian wasn't handling this situation well and he wanted to know how Ana was. Once firmly back in his seat, he grabbed the nearby plane phone to call Gail.

"Hello?" asked the sweet voice of his long-time girlfriend.

"Hey babe. How is everything going there?" Taylor asked with a frown on his face.

"Taylor! What is going on? Ana has been a mess since she walked in the front doors tonight. She has locked herself in the bedroom and I am worried sick. Sawyer says for me not worry, but I can't help it." Gail says after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Some stuff happened between Christian and Ana this afternoon. It ended with Christian on a plane to Taiwan with Ana's wedding ring." Taylor said with a shake of his head.

Taylor felt like things were falling apart at the seams and there was nothing left to do but watch. Christian and Ana were going to have to figure this out on their own.

Gail didn't say anything for a few minutes; trying to process the information that Taylor had just told her. "I…I don't…Wow." Was all Gail could say about the situation.

"I know. Just keep an eye on Ana for me while I'm with Christian. Call me if anything happens." Taylor asked of her.

"Of course Jason. I can't believe this is happening." Gail said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Me either. I have to go. I love you." Taylor uttered. He needed a few hours of sleep before they touched down in Taiwan.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Taylor put back the plane's phone and reclined his seat. He had a gut feeling that Christian wasn't going to return home anytime soon. Taylor let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in and closed his eyes.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling, ding-a-ling-a-ling

The sounds of bells ringing rang through Christian's head causing his head to pulse. Squeezing his eyes shut and forcing his head deeper into the gold pillows, hoping the noise would stop.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling, ding-a-ling-a-ling

"What the hell?" he mumbled lifting his head from the comfort of the overstuffed pillows. Glancing around the cream colored room, his eyes finally land on the bedside table. The bright red numbers on the clock read 2:03am.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling, ding-a-ling-a-ling

Christian saw his cell phone light up from the floor of the bedroom.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling, ding-a-ling-a-ling

He groans reaching down for the infernal device about to tell off whoever was waking him this early in the morning. But before he did, his eye catches a look at the caller ID.

His brother.

"Agh!" Christian groans to himself, closing his eyes.

The phone had stopped it's ringing, showing Christian the twenty-seven missed calls from Elliot.

What was so important that he was calling him this many times?

He didn't want to know the answer. So instead calling him back, he shut his phone completely off. He didn't want to deal with his family anytime soon. They would just have questions and Christian didn't want the answers them.

He rolled himself onto the middle of the bed, trying to fall back to sleep. Deciding in the process he would talk to his family when he returned home.


	6. Chapter 6: Boxes

**Hey Guys! **

**So a lot of you want me to explain why Ana left when she found out she was pregnant. And this is that chapter so pay close attention and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6:

Ana shut the phone as tears streaked her face. She didn't know what had just happened. She had called Kate to see if she could come stay with her tonight. But Kate wasn't the one who answered the phone, Elliot did. Elliot answering the phone was what sent her over the edge. Hearing his voice reminded her that she was never going to hear Christians again.

She placed the phone on the bedside table and rolled back onto his pillows, breathing in his scent.

Ana closed her eyes as her memories drifted back to what led her to leaving Christian.

_Christian and Ana were lying in their bed together, legs tangled with Ana's head on his bare chest. They had returned home from Christian's birthday party at his parents house, where he had surprised her with an actual proposal. _

_Ana was staring at the glittering ring on her left hand, smiling so wide her cheeks were starting to hurt._

Christian's hand ran up and down Ana's naked body, watching her look at the ring. 

"_Second thoughts about saying yes?" Christian asked, worried that he had rushed into proposing and that she was changing her mind. _

_Ana turned her head to look into his beautiful gray eyes. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now. _

"_Definitely not. I can't wait to be your wife Christian." Ana exclaimed, kissing his lips._

"_That is music to my ears." Christian said kissing Ana back more passionately. _

"_But before we do get married, we have to discuss issues every normal couples have." Ana said breaking the very intimate moment. _

"_What issues? I think we are doing extremely well right now." Christian stated, kissing up Ana's neck, gently tugging her earlobe with his teeth._

_Ana pushed Christian to his back and she straddled his hips. "I mean issues about the future Christian. Pay attention!" Ana yelled pushing his hands off her waist. _

_Christian groaned in frustration and threw his head back on the mattress. "Fine, what issues are we going to talk about right this minute?"_

_Ana smirked knowing she had won this round. "Well let's see. The house, banks, a prenup, kids." Ana listed off. _

"_Well Elliot said they could start remodeling in a few weeks, once we have finalized the blueprints and it could be done in about four months after that. We are not getting a prenuptial contract, so we do not have to worry about that. Also we are sharing a bank account. I have already started the paper work to add you onto the account, so do not worry." Christian said rubbing away the worry lines growing between her eyes. _

"_And kids?" Ana asked looking into Christian's eyes, nervous for his response. _

_Ana felt his whole body tense up at her words. She knew she wasn't going to like his answer. _

"_I wouldn't be a good father Ana, so no I don't want kids. Ever. And with you taking the birth control shots we don't have worry. Besides I don't want to share you. I want to be the only one with your undivided attention." Christian stated, distracting Ana from his words by running his hands up her thighs._

_Ana always thought she would have little copper-haired children running around the house, but Christian didn't want kids. What was she going to do? I wasn't like she wanted to start having them now, but some day she wanted them. She wanted them with Christian. _

"_Ever?" Ana asked, her voice just barely above a whisper._

"_Please don't start Ana. We have had a lovely couple of days and I don't want to ruin it with talk of this. No I don't want children. Ever. The world is a much to dangerous place for a child and I don't want to bring them into that. This is not open for discussion." Christian said with malice in his voice._

_Ana knew that his history before the Grey's was what this was all about, but he needed to know that that was never going to happen to their children. _

"_Christian please just listen. I know you must think that what happened to you as a child is somehow your fault, but it isn't! And having a child doesn't mean that it would happen to our child Christian—" Ana was cut off, by Christian getting up and pacing the length of the bed._

"_No Anastasia!" Christian bellowed with panic in his voice, "This isn't something we are going to discuss! I do not want children and I will not be giving you children. If you end up pregnant, I will know you did it on purpose and I will have no trouble treating you as an inconvenient mistake!"_

Ana was awoken from the nightmare of her memory by the sound of yelling going on in the hallway.

"I have to see her Sawyer! You don't understand! Just move out of the way!" Cried her best friend.

Ana untangled herself from the sheets and bolted to find out what all the commotion was about. She threw the door open to find at the end of the hallway a very angry looking Sawyer, a worried Kate, and a distraught Elliot who had his hands gripped tight onto Sawyers jacket.

Kate broke away from the two men and ran into the arms of her best friend. Ana had never been so happy to see Kate in all her life.

"Ana what is going on? You have had me worried sick!" Kate yelled, giving her a once over making sure that she wasn't physically hurt.

During this time Elliot had released Sawyers jacket and was rushing towards Ana to envelop her into a hug.

Before Ana had emerged from her room, Elliot had been arguing with Sawyer about even let them near Ana. They had arrived at the penthouse foyer to be greeted by an unfriendly looking Sawyer telling them that Ana was not in the mood for visitors. But Elliot had pushed his way past the six-foot man demanding to see Ana. Kate took of towards the stairs taking them two a time, only to be stopped by large fingers wrapping around her pale wrist halting her advance to Ana. That was when Elliot had grabbed Sawyer by his jacket and pushed his back against the wall, waiting for a fight.

"I'm okay guys, please. I'm sorry I called. I should have waited until tomorrow morning to call." Ana said with sadness in her eyes.

Elliot only rolled his eyes as a response to Ana's statement. From the way she had broken down to him on the phone, he knew something horrible had happened.

"Mrs. Grey, I tried to keep them at bay until you were ready, but they were rather insistent on seeing you. I apologize." Said Sawyer, still standing at the top of the stairs where Elliot had left him.

"It's fine Sawyer. Please return downstairs and ask Gail if she could make us some tea." Ana said dismissing her bodyguard.

Ana looked at the two people in front of her, who were waiting for answers about the distressed phone call she had given them. She knew she had to explain to them what had happened between her and Christian. She was going to need them both now more than ever, so they needed to know the truth.

"Let's go downstairs. If you want the whole story I am going to need some tea." Ana stated, making her way to the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kate, Ana, and Elliot sat in the living room talking about what had happened between Ana and Christian. Ana had told them everything; to her finding out she was pregnant to Christian getting on the plane to Christian's proclamation of not wanting kids. She did not spare any sordid detail.

Half way through the conversation Elliot had gotten up and started pacing the living room. He was furious with his brother for just taking off. He couldn't listen to any more of what Ana was saying, so he stalked off to Christian's office.

Elliot knew it was early in the morning, but he needed to tell Christian that he had to come home. That he had to deal with whatever was going on between him and Ana. And he needed to do it soon. Because no matter what Christian said, he would want to be in his child's life. Elliot pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialed his brother's number while sliding into the black leather desk chair.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kate and Ana sat on the couch facing the fireplace, talking about what Ana was going to do. They had decided that it was a good idea for Ana to come back to the apartment with her that afternoon. Not just to get away from all things Christian, but also so once little blip got there Kate could help Ana out.

Well the girls were making decisions in the living room; Elliot was making some of his own in the study. His brother was being selfish and unreasonable without even knowing the whole truth. But that was what his brother did; he made brash decisions without thinking of the consequences for the others around him. And because this hasn't been the first time his brother had taken off without notice of return, Elliot was going to be there for Ana. His brother had many of chances to do the right thing, but this time he wouldn't be able to forgive him. Elliot was determined to become the best damn uncle in the world to that baby, because his brother wasn't going to be around to be that kind of father.

Elliot reemerged into the living room to see the girls had not moved.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked, taking his hand in hers and giving it a slight squeeze.

"It will be. Is there anything you need me to do?" He looked directly at Ana when asking that question.

"Boxes. We need boxes." Ana said giving Elliot a look of gratitude mixed with sorrow.

"I can do that."

Elliot left Kate and Ana sitting on the couch talking while he went and gathered boxes for Ana to pack her things.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ana never realized that so much of her life could be placed in so little boxes. Elliot and Sawyer, who graciously offered to help her move, had placed all the twelve boxes into the back of the SUV and they were about to head out.

As Ana was grabbing her purse off the foyer table to leave, a picture from inside caught her attention. It was the ultrasound that Dr. Greene had given her.

The black and white photo sat in her hand

trying not to let the tears fall. She knew not telling Christian saved them years of hatred and hostility towards each other, but she couldn't help but feel terrible about him never knowing she was carrying their child. Even though she knew that he didn't want children,

So she did the only thing she knew to do, she walked over to the fridge and placed the ultrasound of little blip there with a magnet of Big Ben they had brought back from their honeymoon. She traced the outline of blip and turned to look at her home.

"It's just us now." Ana said holding her stomach, giving the penthouse a last glance before walking to the elevator.


End file.
